Life Goes On
by Jacqueline Roget
Summary: AU Set after 'Secrets'
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is AU in only that the whole 'Dumas' thing didn't Happen, the rest did. I also could use a beta or two so. E-mail me if interested. I don't own any of this except my own original character...etc..etc...**_

Jacqueline starred outside her window, one hand on her cross, and a determined look on her face. She was tired, tired of watching her comrades work, tired of her 'self imposed' exile from the world and tired of wishing it were all a 'bad dream' she would eventually wake up from. Nothing would change the facts, not anymore. D'Artagnan, Ramon, and Siroc were all she had left now and she could not afford to let her grief for her brother's death distance her from them any longer. A small smile played on her lips as she though of D'Artagnan and the fact he came by every day to 'cheer her up' as he put it. She glanced around at the door it was almost time for him to come, her smiled faded to a concerned frown. Siroc and Ramon knew now of course, but not the whole story, just who she was and her 'fake' identity. She sighed and flopped on her bed. It was time to tell them the entire story, after all, it was their right; they had not sounded the alarm on her. She was not scared, D'Artagnan would help her, and he always would. She opened her trunk and pulled out her rapier.

_Yes, it is time to live again, time to finish my quest against Mazarin and discover my past._

A Whistle echoed down the hall alerting her to D'Artagnan's impending arrival.

_Perhaps it is time to think about what the future could hold..._


	2. A New Day Dawns

_**AN: Many thanks to my beta Raven. I will post on Sunday evennings per our schedule. Once a week guys. Unless something happens. Enjoy this one, and review. Meg**_

The silence was broken by the distinctive sound of munching. Three pairs of eyes turned to Ramon, who was busy devouring a meat pie. Jacqueline bit her lip in a nervous gesture, as she waited for a response from Ramon or Siroc. A sudden hissing noise from behind them caused her to jump slightly and Siroc ran to investigate. D'Artagnan was the only one who looked at her, his eyes reassuring with the warmth she had come to trust.

Still no one spoke. The silence was almost deafening, and her stomach knotted again. Her eyes roved about looking, hoping for something.

"Well? Will One of you say something, please?" She pleaded with her friends.

Siroc stopped a bottle in one hand ready to be poured. He looked up at her his concentration broken momentarily.

"What would you like me to say?" He questioned her, frowning in concentration.

"Si, mi amiga, what is it we are supposed to say?" Ramon had temporarily forgotten his dinner.

"You're not upset?" She looked at them genuinely perplexed by their lack of reaction.

Siroc sighed loudly, "You trusted D'Artagnan and logically it would be risky to involve more people as the more that knew, the greater the chance of someone telling the wrong person." He paused slightly, "I am not angry; you acted with your best judgment." He continued with his task, as if nothing had happened. D'Artagnan cleared his throat drawing Jacqueline's attention.

"Jacques, care for some practice, you could use some you know." She

glared at him, wishing he would just be himself and not the 'cad' he always reverted to at important moments when she really needed his softer side.

"Si, he might even beat you, amiga. You have not practiced in a long while." Ramon added with earnestly waving his bread at her to emphasize his point.

Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at D'Artagnan's raised eyebrows. "Have no fear, I can still beat you."

He smiled wickedly at her, "Oh really? I think this call for a wager. The loser does the winner's bidding for an entire afternoon?" He held his breath praying she would agree to the terms, a plan already forming in his mind.

Jacqueline picked up her rapier from its place on the bench. "Deal, But I warn you, I will think of something humiliating for you to do when you lose." They exited the lab, still trading insults, as if the past weeks had not happened.

Ramon shook his head, confused. "Here we go again." He was smiling,as if he was happy to have his friends back. Siroc merely muttered under his breath, as he continued with his latest invention.

Mazarin looked up from his documents as his new captain entered the room.

"I assume you have something to report." He said irritated at the interruption. The young man remained calm, as if he had nothing to fear.

"All is quiet sir." _Too, quiet, _he thought to himself.

"Captain, this is merely the calm before the storm, as they say. Keep your eyes open,." He paused and looked at him hard, "especially those musketeers. That will be all." Captain Edward Devonshire inwardly snickered.

"As you wish," he stated coldly. Edward was young., He had sailed from England and had been instantly welcomed into the guards and given the title of 'Captain' at the young age of twenty-five. He had an impressive list of accomplishments that the Cardinal liked. He also looked out only for himself, though the cardinal was not aware of this, he was very careful in that regard. Edward allowed him to see, only what he wanted him to. He brushed his sandy blonde hair away from his sea green eyes and rounded the corner of the market, just in time to see two musketeers heading in his direction. His eyes narrowed. One was that insulting, cocky D'Artagnan, the other unknown to him. _Best make an introduction_ he thought grimly.

Jacqueline glared at D'Artagnan as they walked along.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the stable at noon." He continued, either not caring or ignoring her sour mood. He looked entirely too happy with himself for her peace of mind. _He is up to something_ she thought, wondering if she should be curious or cautious. He had won earlier. And the only thing he had said was to meet him on the morrow, without any other word as to what she could expect for losing their wager.

"D'Artagnan, this is…" A deep voice cleared, interrupting her as she started to scold her companion.

"Musketeers, a good day to you," a polite voice said.

She turned towards the newcomer and nodded. "Sir, good morrow, I am musketeer Private Leponte." She offered her hand to shake, as she assessed him. He was commanding, tall, and handsome. _Handsome? Where did that come from?_ She mentally shook herself.

"Captain, Edward Devonshire of the Cardinal's Royal Guards." He caught the startled look in the musketeer's eyes before he shook his hand. He nodded briefly at D'Artagnan before turning and walking off. _I had better keep my eyes on those two._

"Captain, as in Bernard's replacement?" She croaked out at D'Artagnan.

He shrugged at her sympathetically. "Yeah, although, this one has a few more morals that the last two." He noticed her raised eyebrows at that. "In fact, he's not only been polite in acknowledging our presence, he has 'discouraged' his men from provoking us into what he deems 'unnecessary waste of skills' or fighting with us, basically."

Jacqueline's eyes followed the captain as he continued walking away. "That's a little strange, what does Duval think of this?"

D'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "He said to be nice, give him a chance, and keep our eyes open. Listen, I need to see to a few things, I'll see you back at the garrison." He started to leave and then stopped. "Remember, noon on the morrow, at the stables, and don't be late." He laughed, as she threw her hands up and stalked off to get ready for her patrol with Siroc.


	3. New Routines

_**AN: Many thanks to my beta, Raven, who helped me keep Siroc in character. This is being posted a little earlier, so I expect LOTS of feedback. Meg**_

"Jacqueline!" A voice broke into her confused thoughts. She turned to see her companion riding to her side, concern on his face. Her horse snorted and bobbed his head in irritation at being idle.

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes, are you alright?" She looked into his eyes and groaned.

"Sorry Siroc, I guess I have a lot of my mind right now." He studied her, his brow knitted together in concern.

"Well, you are a woman, disguised as a man, hiding from the cardinal and accused of a crime that was not a crime." He stopped and frowned. "I'm sure all this must get tiring, the fake voice, and" he looked down briefly accessing her uniform and blushed. "The bindings must be extremely uncomfortable for you…" He trailed off lost in thought and unsure what else to say.

"I love being a musketeer, but sometimes, well…" Siroc jerked his head up, his attention returning to Jacqueline.

"You just want to be Jacqueline and not Jacques." He finished for her. Distractedly he continued, as his horse walked on, "Your day off tomorrow with D'Artagnan will help. The fresh air will do you good, you've hardly been outside in weeks, and losing your disguise for a few hours and…" He stopped as she pulled on his reins demanding his attention.

"What! What has he told you?" She eyed him suspiciously. He gulped and shook his head.

"Siroc!" There was a warning in her voice. "So, tomorrow is nothing more than one of his 'romantic gestures'?" She spat out the last words and he could tell she was getting angry

"Jacqueline, honestly he…" 

"I knew it! I'm just another 'conquest', well he can forget it, because I have no…"

Siroc wheeled his horse in front of hers and she stopped and looked up at him, he appeared to be a bit upset with her outburst.

"No! He cares about you and wants to make things easier for you anyway he can." He actually glared at her attempt to protest. "He put his life at risk for months to keep your secret; he never broke his word, not even for Ramon and I, his two closest friends." He gave her another look at that. "He did not leave your side for two days, when we were not sure if you would live. He did not eat, or drink, and lately, he has gone to visit you everyday; regardless of duties and your suspicious attitude for what he has done for you." She looked guilty now and he took that as a good sign.

"Jacqueline, just give him a chance." His voice was softer and lower now, conveying his plea on his friend's behalf. She could not speak; only nod her agreement to his request.

"Come on, patrol is over and I'm hungry. Let's see if Ramon is at the café." He kicked his horse into a trot. She stared at his back for several seconds taking in all his words.

"I'm scared he'll break my heart." She whispered to his retreating back, before silently following him. She had made her decision; she would keep her heart open, but be wary.

Captain Edward Devonshire entered the café, pausing to survey the scene around him. The place was busy and noisy, as usual. A group of his men sat to the right, drinking and laughing the loudest. He sighed and shook his head, debating if he would need to reprimand them. They saw him and froze, mugs in midair. Their faces turned pale and they muttered a greeting, as they hastily left the café. He turned to the left, saw the group of three musketeers, and headed in their direction.

"Where's D'Artagnan? He should be here." Jacqueline asked Ramon, looking around.

"He's still out, said he would be back late." Ramon shrugged and bit into a wedge of cheese that had been on his plate. Jacqueline started to respond, when a deep, sensual voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Milady, would you be so kind as to get me a plate of food and wine. I would be most appreciative." Jacqueline shivered as she and her two companions turned around to see Captain Devonshire kissing the hand of a blushing barmaid. Her jaw about hit the floor as she stared at the scene before her. Edward turned and nodded politely to them and then addressed her.

"Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the empty chair D'Artagnan usually occupied. She swallowed and tried to get her voice 'normal.'

"No, go ahead." She told him and turned to her companions with her brows raised in question. Devonshire thanked the barmaid as she placed his food before him, winking brazenly at him.

"Leponte, correct?" He inquired of her.

"Please, call me Jacques." She said waving her hand dismissively. He gave her the most alluring smile she had ever seen and turned to the other two.

"Siroc and …" He tried to remember the dark one's name.

"Ramon, Captain, and por favor, enjoy your dinner with us." Edward ignored Ramon's sarcastic reply, as he dug into his meal.

"Anything new to report?" He asked them casually. He noticed the glance between Jacques and Siroc before Jacques replied in the negative.

"It has been quiet lately, but His Eminence is sure it will not last much longer." He saw Jacques flinch at the mention of the Cardinal, but gave no other sign that he had heard the comment. He turned to Ramon again. "Ramon, el pollo es bueno, no?" He inquired as he looked at Ramon's nearly empty plate of food. Ramon's face instantly lit up.

"Si, es muy bueno, mi Capitan, usted habla espanol?" Edward knew he had Ramon now. "Si, mi amigo," he answered and they continued to converse in Spanish.

Jacqueline nodded to Siroc and they left to return to the garrison, as the two were so engrossed with talking. Jacqueline walked down the hall, in the garrison, still pondering the new Captain and his mysterious behavior.

"Leponte!" Duval shouted, causing her to trip slightly as she turned around to face her captain.

"Son, are you alright?" She started to answer him, but he held up his hand ordering her into silence.

"I know the death of your cousin was hard, but private, I'm hearing some disturbing rumors." He let that sink in before continuing. "It is being said, that this morning, D'Artagnan beat Leponte, you, at practice. The whole garrison is talking about it." His eyes narrowed at her. "D'Artagnan beat my best swordsman?" She gulped and lowered her head. "Captain, I can…"

"He just needs some private, one on one training, without the prying eyes and ears, Captain." D'Artagnan interrupted her and glanced at her briefly, before he continued. "That is where we are off to tomorrow." Duval looked between the two for a minute before responding. "Very well, but do NOT," he eyed D'Artagnan giving him a stern look, "get into trouble." He looked at Leponte. "That goes for both of you." He then limped off in the direction of his office. Jacqueline turned to D'Artagnan, jumping instantly into attack mode.

"Where have you been? Where are we going tomorrow?" He threw her an amused look and laughed.

"Relax; I will reveal everything tomorrow, at the stables, at noon." He leaned in and she could feel his breath on her face, causing her to shiver. "Sweet dream, Jacqueline," with that he turned and walked into his quarters. She stared at his closed door before shaking herself out of her revelry and heading to her quarters, all the while, wondering if she would sleep at all.


	4. Changes

_**AN: Hey guys many thanks to my beta Raven. I know Jac/D'Art get a little out of character, but I do have a reason. The bantering will be back, I am just going by the general nature of men, and though most are easy going, after a while they DO get frustrated if there efforts appear to be in vain. Raven suggested using some dialogue from 'secret's towards the end that I don't own, etc...Etc... Also, I am participating in the Star Trek: Kirk vs. Picard contest and my beta has a special project at work so it will be after the fourth before Chap. 4 will be up probably. R&R as always. Meg**_

Jacqueline tossed and turned, her mind repeating the Captain's words. A faint light peeked through her window; she sighed and sat up. _It is dawn, _she thought miserably. She had not slept a wink and it was already morning. She got up and dressed in her uniform, aware that the only musketeers up at this crazy hour were on patrol duty. She made her way to D'Artagnan's room and stood outside debating on her course of action. She knocked and waited, receiving no answer; she quietly walked in and shut the door behind her. He was asleep, so she took the time to inspect his quarters. It was surprisingly neat, probably something he inherited from his mother. A book on a small desk caught her eye and she carefully stepped around the bed to look at it, when a voice startled her.

"Jacqueline? What are you doing in here?" He asked half asleep. "Not that I mind you being here"; She straightens her shoulders and held up her head in a show of strength she did not really feel.

"Get up! It is time to practice." D'Artagnan blinked several times, as if trying to decide if this was a weird dream or reality.

"Jacqueline! It is our day off, and you want to practice at…" He paused and looked out the window, "dawn? Are you serious?" She pointed her rapier at his chin, which answered the last question without any doubts.

"Up! Now!" She ordered the now awake man. He stood as requested and let the covers fall, it was then that she realized her mistake. D'Artagnan, a _very naked_ D'Artagnan, stood in front of her. Her eyes fell below his waist briefly, of their own accord, before she brought them back up and blushed.

"See anything you like?" He asked her, brows raised inquisitively at her.

"I…I will meet you out front." She managed to spit out and she practically lunged for the door. His arm came around her, trapping her inside and making her turn back around to look at him, now thankfully wrapped in a blanket from his bed. .

"Why?" He asked, as she shook her head to clear it of the naked images of him.

"I let my skills suffer, you heard the captain…" He gave her a sympathetic look, "we'll work on it, and before long I will be buying you breakfast again." She needed a new tactic.

"No, we start now." She paused, "besides, we can use that wager you like so much, loser does the winner's bidding." She was baiting him now, and he knew it. He threw up his hands in surrender, realizing arguing with a woman would get him nowhere, and he was awake now.

"Alright, give me ten minutes."

"Louie, darling, you must decide what color soon." The Queen Mother said. Louis looked at the two samples for a moment.

"Mazarin, which one do you like?" The Cardinal looked up from where he stood, not showing any of the irritation he felt.

"The purple would look magnificent on your majesty." He replied with practiced diplomacy. Louis turned back to the samples and declared. "The red will do for my coronation robe!" He exchanged a knowing look with his mother.

"Very good, your majesty, it will be ready in time." The royal dressmaker bowed and exited, flanked by Mazarin's guards.

"Your majesty, in four months you will officially be the King of France, we need to go over protocol and documents…"

"Protocol? Documents? Uh! I have to do guest lists, pick the entertainment and the music! I do not care about protocol and documents! You deal with it!" The future King waved his hand dismissively at the Cardinal and turned to his mother, who was looking at several of her necklaces. "Mother, do I have to learn all that?" The whining was starting to give Mazarin a severe headache. Ann turned to her son and dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Louie, you will be king, of course not for another four months, but you must learn these things." She stopped and turned to Mazarin. "Surely it will not hurt to let him get used to the idea first?" Mazarin bowed gracefully and exited the room. Devonshire glided up beside him when they had exited the room, and without turning, Mazarin addressed him.

"Well?" he asked, hoping someone could give him good news.

"I have developed a certain kinship with the Spanish one. D'Artagnan continues to not trust me and I have an idea about Siroc." Mazarin turned to stare coldly at his Captain.

"Yes, and Leponte?" that was the one he wanted.

Edward smiled now, "I'm working on him right now." Mazarin merely nodded, not showing any outward emotion.

"Very good Captain, keep me informed of your progress."

Jacqueline stood next her horse, glaring at the poor animal, as if losing, _again _to D'Artagnan was his fault. The horse munched contently on the oats she had given him and totally unaware of his master's foul mood.

"_He cares for you."_ She could hear Siroc's words echo in her head. She roughly threw her bag from her shoulder to the ground, so she could saddle the horse.

"_Jacqueline, just give him a chance."_ She struggled with her natural fight or flight mentality, as she waited. Her face flushed at the memory of his naked body. Of course, she had never thought of him in those terms, and she cursed the unruly thoughts in her head. She touched her cross, bent down, and said a quick prayer asking for forgiveness of her wicked thoughts.

"You ready to go" a voice asked behind her.

"Yes, let's get this over with." She stated gruffly and then winced when she saw his face briefly reveal his disappointment before his emotionless mask hid everything. He got on his horse and did not say a word to her as she followed him down the road.

"In a few miles, we will stop and you can change." She looked up, shocked that he had finally spoken to her.

"Change into what?" she asked a little confused. He reached into his bag and pulled out a dress at her.

"I got you a gift." He stated and threw it to her without looking her in the eye. She stared at his back and stuffed the dress into her bag.

"Jacqueline, you have been in a foul mood all day, what is wrong?" "I…" He threw her a look that showed how frustrated he was at her.

"Is it because I beat you again? Come on, you win most of the time!" She silently took the bread he offered her. D'Artagnan was tired of this stalemate. He pulled her to her feet, so she was inches from him. "Why Jacqueline? I express my feelings for you only to be put down repeatedly by your insinuations of what you _presume_ I am. I have endured your insults and mood swings for months, and you still show me no gratitude for anything I have done for you. You refuse to even _try_ to give me a chance." He wanted to shout his frustration, but refrained in respect of the good manners his mother taught him. She swallowed hard and looked guilty finally, giving him the courage to continue. "You think I am this man who runs after every woman, and you have not seen that in months, and yet you act like I'm the man your mother warned you about, yet at other times you think there's not a nobler man in Franc!" He turned angrily and started to pack the remainder of their meal, when he felt her hand touch his. His heart pounded at the small contact and his breath stuck in his throat.

"I'm sorry!, I am grateful for everything. This dress, the time away, and all the things you have done for me." She bit her lip, and he could see that she was nervous. "Siroc said you waited by my side for two days when, when you were not sure I would live." He knew she was asking and only nodded, as he did not want to speak yet. She leaned in and looked straight into his eyes, granting him permission. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his briefly, savoring the feel of her close to him, before he backed away and looked at her.

"I will try," she replied delivering the only words needed to make his heart rejoice, that not all the months had been in vain. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"We should be getting back now." They finished packing in silence, each relishing the moment, their fears being set aside, and the excitement of admitting the feelings that had been bottled up for different reasons. They rode towards the garrison as Jacques and D'Artagnan, neither seeing the shadow behind them. The figure inwardly cursed himself for not knowing the two were going off earlier, he had missed a great opportunity, but hopefully, not the last one. Next time, he would not miss them, five days hence, they would embark again his sources said, he would be waiting…

"


	5. The Storm appears

_**AN: Hey, well things have clamed down some. Sorry it took so long, here is chapter 4 thanks to my wonderful beta Raven. I plan to update once every week or two weeks, depending, now that school has started back. Remember to leave me lots of feedback. Meg**_

Rapiers clashed and the sound of steel hitting steel echoed loudly throughout the compound. Musketeers could be seen paired off and engrossed in practice all around the crowded courtyard.

Off to one side, Jacques and D'Artagnan were just concluding a rather heated dual,. "I win _again_, D'Artagnan." Jacques stated proudly, earning a frown from her partner.

"Only because you cheated, _again_," D'Artagnan countered.

"Cheated? I do _not_ cheat."

"What do you call it then? You…" He paused and looked around making sure everyone was busy. "Batted your eyelashes and made me lose my concentration and then the way you bit your lip when you were considering your next lunge, well… it would drive any man to distraction." He finished in a near whisper, standing too close to her.

"I did _not_; I would not sink to feminine tricks. I can win on my own," Jacqueline hissed at him, her face flushed and ready for another round to prove it. Someone's throat cleared and caused them to turn and see their Captain, staring at them with a frown on his face.

"I need you two in my office now," Duval turned and headed inside, without waiting for an answer.

Duval leaned on his cane and sternly eyed his four best Musketeers.

"The King's Coronation is only four months away. This would be the ideal opportunity for an attack; we must ensure that does not happen. We must remain alert, vigilant, and cautious of everyone."

He let those words sink in a minute and waited for their nods of understanding.

"I expect you four to keep an eye on things, and to report _anything_ the least bit suspicious. _Anything_," He eyed them all individually, driving the message home.

"Now, for your assignments, Leponte and Ramon are on Palace duty first. Check in, patrol the palace and follow the King."

Ramon and Jacques exited the room. Duval now faced a frowning D'Artagnan and slightly concerned Siroc.

"You two, patrol the city and borders. Pay attention for suspicious people entering or leaving." He then sat down and shuffled papers, as the two exited the room. "God keep our King safe." He muttered and crossed himself.

Jacqueline and Ramon entered the palace and followed a servant to the main audience chamber. Louis was sitting, acting as if he was listening to Mazarin.

"Your majesty, this is absurd. My guards are quite capable of protecting you." Louis gave him a rather bored look and sighed loudly, not bothering to dignify him with a direct response. Leponte stepped forward, his posture indicating to the King that he was offended by Mazarin's indirect insult.

"We are here as assigned, to carry out our sworn duty and to protect you at all cost your majesty." Leponte to his credit, Louis noted, did not look at Mazarin during his speech.

"Very good, but I am assigning Captain Devonshire of my guards as well." Louis gave Mazarin a pointed look. "We are assured of our protection under the care of my musketeers and your guard." Turning his attention back to his musketeers, Louis suggested, "Perhaps you would care for some refreshments, while we wait for Captain Devonshire to arrive?" Ramon's face brightened at the mere mention of food, but Leponte coughed slightly clearing his throat.

"If it pleases your majesty, we would like to make a quick sweep around the palace first." Louis waved his hand toward them. "It does please us, take a quick look." With that, they were dismissed and the musicians were instructed to play as trays of food were brought in.

Jacqueline rounded a corner and wondered if she would ever learn the palace layout. It was huge compared to the small farm she had grown up on. Ramon's soft footsteps were directly behind her. He had been unusually silent since the meeting with Louis and she had been left to her own musings. They had circled the morning room making a thorough search for _anything_ unusual, when Ramon finally broke the silence.

"You and D'Artagnan seem to be getting along, no?" Ramon inquired directing her attention to him. She choose her words carefully, not wishing to confide too much from that day in the woods or the arrangement they had made.

"Everything is back to normal, I am winning, and he continues to accuse me of cheating." Ramon's raised eyebrows told her that he was not satisfied with her bland comment.

"Normal? Even I am not _that_ blind, mi amiga. "You did not like the dress he bought for you or the afternoon away from the garrison?" She glared at him, causing him to raise his hands in self-defense. "If you do not wish to say, I will not force you." He did not push further and became quiet before he entered the next room and they were assaulted with giggles. They found themselves in the presence of her majesty, the Queen, who looked sharply at both of them and then turned to reprimand her ladies-in-waiting.

"Your majesty, we are conducting an inspection for your safety and that of the King." Ramon spoke smoothly as he bowed, causing another fit of stifled giggles from the maids. The Queen frowned at her ladies again, turned toward them, and in her regal, arrogant way, eyed them all before curtly nodding, dismissing them from her presence. This inspection was more hurried, as they knew the Queen wanted them out of her hair quickly. They reentered the hall, when a voice sounded behind them.

"Ah, here you are."

"Devonshire, mi amigo, como es usted?" Ramon asked, patting him on the back. Edward ignored the question and Jacqueline noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"Jacques, Ramon, shall we?" He gestured down the hall toward the main audience chamber. Soft music could be heard and a muted conversation between Mazarin and Louis, though it was obvious Mazarin was trying to get Louis to do something and Louis was not happy about it. Jacqueline was about to respond, when she saw a shadow pass by on the other side of the wall. Quickly she pulled out her rapier, causing Edward and Ramon to look over at her.

"Intruder!" She shouted and began to race after the shadow. A second later, she yelled back. "Guard the King!" Ramon needed no further encouragement, as he raced in the opposite direction toward the audience chamber. Jacqueline felt Edward catch up to her quickly, and the two screeched to a halt at the end of hall, it was a dead end.

"Hurry! There may be a passage way," Edward said and they felt around the walls but found nothing. They turned as an ear-splitting scream pierced the air…


	6. Mysterious Intruder

**_Auther's Note: Sorry it's been awhile. Life has a way of getting in the way. Many thanks to Raven my beta, I hope ya'll enjoy. Please R&R as usual._ Meg**

They turned as an earsplitting scream pierced the air and took off toward the sound. When they arrived, the Queen was fanning herself, looking every inch the horrified damsel in distress. Jacqueline shifted her weight trying not to appear impatient as they waited for her majesty to speak. The Queen's ladies-in-waiting fluttered around with smelling salts and fans creating more distractions and eating up valuable time that could have been spent trying to apprehend the culprit. Edward seemed equally upset beside her, as he tapped his rapier and repeatedly clinched his jaw . A servant stepped forward giving the Queen Mother a glass of wine, which she drained in two gulps and set down with a thunk that seemed to echo in the silent room.

Several minutes later, the Queen finally spoke. "I saw him, he was like a ghost, silent and quick." Jacqueline resisted the urge to roll her eyes heavenward in frustration, they would hardly get useful information from the Queen.

"Forgive me your majesty, but can you give us a description of this person?" The Captain asked with smooth charm, causing Anne to snap out of the shocked state she'd previously been in.

"Tall, yes, quite tall, silent and menacing." She stated matter-of-factly to them.

"Just one man, your majesty?" Jacqueline added for clarity.

The Queen paused before she responded. "Yes, he was quite alone." She stood up, with her ladies surrounding her. "Thank you gentlemen, please leave me now, the experience has quite fatigued me." The Cardinal's Captain and the Musketeer bowed and exited the room, having been dismissed. Two of the Cardinal's guards joined them and reported to Edward that the palace grounds had been searched and that they were secure and that any sign of an intruder was gone. Ramon chose that moment to join them.

"His majesty is safe but has seen nothing." Edward sighed, disappointed that they had no additional information from their young King- to -be.

"Gentleman, I'm sure Duval will want a full report, I will stop by tomorrow to see if you have any information to share, and of course pass on anything we find." He turned the corner and barked orders to his men, leaving the two Musketeers to find their own way out.

Ramon turned to Jacqueline.

"El Capiton will not be happy about this." Jacqueline only nodded in agreement to her comrade's assessment of the situation.

"A Mysterious intruder?" D'Artagnan asked them, appearing to be mildly intrigued.

"Si, and you know what that means. No?" Ramon commented sadly.

"More patrols, a full investigation and added practice sessions." Siroc replied sounding excited.

"No sleep and all meals in the garrison." Jacqueline added, feeling Ramon's pain.

"What's wrong? Going to miss out on your beauty sleep?" D'Artagnan mocked with a raised eyebrow. Jacqueline swatted at him in pretend anger. Siroc ignored them as he stood staring into the air thinking. Ramon started noisily munching on an apple, not concerned with his comrade's behavior.

"Beauty sleep? You need beauty sleep, not me. I'm not the one that has hordes of women fawning over me." "Oh D'Artagnan" she said as she imitated one of the admirers, waving her hands at her face. D'Artagnan winced as her words seemed to hit home.

"Hey! I don't encourage them!" He protested, trying to regain some sort of dignity . Siroc chose that moment to snap his fingers, causing the other three to stop and look at him.

"I have it! This potion," he walked over to one of his shelves and removed a bottle, "will show footprints. All we need to do is pour it on the ground where he was seen and follow the direction of the footprints." He paused thinking again, "We need to get back into the palace, and quickly." The four rushed out of the room only to be stopped by another private telling them to be in Duval's office in ten minutes. Siroc's brow arched up and he tightened his grip on the bottle in frustration at the delay in his plan. "We will go immediately after," he muttered more to convince himself than anything.

Captain Duval of his Majesty's Royal Musketeers paced back and forth awkwardly leaning on his cane, his movements showing his anger and frustration. The four musketeers waited nervously for their commanding officer to address them. Finally, he stopped and pinned them with a glare that caused them to flinch.

"This is outrageous!" he bellowed. Jacqueline leaned back slightly at the forceful words, feeling guilty somehow. "No evidence of an intruder, no body, NOTHING!" He spat the last word as if it was poison. "We can not afford a mistake, the future of the Kingdom is dependent on seeing Louie safe, with a crown on his head," he paused. "His head attached to his body!" The four nodded their understanding. "Full patrols in six hour shifts, and a full investigation!" He stopped and glared at Ramon. "All meals to be taken in the garrison and eaten quickly." He turned to D'Artagnan and held eye contact. "And NO late-night dalliances," he glanced at each musketeer. "That goes for the lot of you." Four groans were the answer to the restrictions. Duval pointed his cane at the door. "Now get to the palace and get started! Do not come back without SOMETHING!" They hurried out of the office before they could be assigned any other duties from their upset captain.

"I'll saddle the horses," D'Artagnan muttered to the others.

"I need to get a few things from my lab." Siroc announced turning to Ramon, who nodded. "We will meet you in the stable." Jacqueline silently followed D'Artagnan into the stable and took the saddle he offered. She put it on her horse, not looking at him. When D'Artagnan still did not speak, she took a breath and willed herself to speak.

"Our 'wager' will have to wait," She started. D'Artagnan shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "I was looking forward to it." She continued and this time his head came up and he met her eyes. His curious expression making her nervous.

"Really? I would've thought you'd be glad to miss our 'wager'," he stated. She felt her face flame and hoped it didn't show.

"No, I enjoyed the other day, and besides, I promised I would try not to presume the worst in your intentions." He smiled at this and touched her shoulder.

"Then there is hope for us yet." He turned around and lead his horse out, knowing she was right behind him. He could almost feel happy; now if they could catch the intruder, all would be well.


	7. Revelations

_**AN: Sorry it's been soo long. Life tends to get in the way. The story is going to speed up real soon, I promise. Thanks to Raven my wonderful beta. She did excellent in keeping me on my toes on this one. As always, read and review. Meg**_

Siroc pulled his invention along the hall and corridor as his three comrades and Captain Devonshire waited holding their breath and hoping. Siroc pushed several buttons and sucked what looked to be dirt into the machine and then gingerly stepped back and waited.

"There! See mi amigo!" Ramon yelled excitedly as he pointed to the faint prints that appeared. They all exhaled and began following the footprints down the hallway that Jacqueline and Edward had searched the day before. The five ran along but skidded to a halt as the wall became a dead end.

"There must be a secret panel here somewhere." Siroc muttered more to himself than the others, as he had forgotten they were with him, as he usually did when in the middle of a problem.

"Spread out." Edward stated calmly taking charge of the situation. The five each went to separate areas and began pushing, groping and pulling at the wall and its contents causing all sorts of sounds to echo throughout the hall.

"I think I found something!" Jacqueline yelled excitedly over the noise, forgetting to add the masculine tint to her voice and not realizing it till D'Artagnan gave her a funny look. She cleared her throat as the others stopped their searching and moved toward her. "I think we all need to push here." She stated as the other four joined her and they all leaned their combined weight into the wall as it slowly slide open, revealing a tunnel. Ramon grabbed and lit a torch and handed it to Edward and obtained another for himself.

"Leponte, D'Artagnan, we'll search this way," Devonshire said waving to the left. "Siroc and Ramon can go that way." He waved them to the right. D'Artagnan rolled his eyes and mimicked the Captain behind his back, while Jacqueline shoved him forward. She shook her head and muttered something about 'men being immature' under her breath as she followed them down the passageway. A hundred feet down the tunnel, the Captain's torch illuminated a body lying on the floor. Jacqueline volunteered to retrace their steps and bring Siroc and Ramon to the body.

The five now stared down at the body frowning, each deep in thought. Siroc bent down and checked the pulse as a formality, but they knew he was dead.

"He's dead," he confirmed and paused as he checked the stab wound in the victim's neck. "He has been dead for several hours, late last night, looks like." Siroc pointed to the discoloration of the flesh. "A single stab, with a four, or maybe five inch eating dagger." Siroc nodded to himself as he measured the wound length and depth for confirmation. Devonshire cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I appreciate all your help Musketeers, I will get a guard down here to remove the body and inform his Grace of the situation." He turned and walked briskly up the tunnel and out into the hallway. Siroc frowned and began to a more intense study of the body. D'Artagnan turned to Jacqueline. "We should inform the Captain of this." He did not wait for her answer but grabbed her arm and pulled her along. The last word Ramon heard was Jacqueline's voice reprimanding D'Artagnan for his 'manhandling' of her. He smiled to himself until Siroc gasped, diverting his attention.

"What is it mi amigo?"

"See this mark, here on the chest area?" Ramon bent down to study the area and then swore in Spanish before turning wide-eyed to Siroc.

"The Cardinal is somehow behind this." He whispered to Siroc, being afraid the tunnel had ears.

On their journey to the garrison, D'Artagnan turned to Jacqueline and gave her a smile to curl any women's toes.

"I guess we can fulfill the "wager" after all." Jacqueline did not respond at first, not showing any outward emotion but letting a tinge of excitement course through her body.

"If Duval lets up with the restrictions." She responded calmly as they entered the barracks. Duval was shouting commands when he noticed the two had returned.

"In my office!" He ordered and they quickly complied. Duval limped in a few minutes later eyeing the two.

"Well?" He asked them, all pretense of patience gone. D'Artagnan started the tale of the secret passage with Jacqueline interrupting every so often to insert a remark about Devonshire which made D'Artagnan experience an emotion he wanted to ignore, jealousy. Duval was silent, the only sound was his cane tapping lightly on the floor as he listened.

"Good work, I will need to speak to Siroc of course, before determining what else needs to be done, and that Captain of the Cardinal's, but you two are relieved for the rest of the day." He dismissed them and picked up his pen and began writing furiously. Jacqueline opened her mouth but did not get a chance to speak before D'Artagnan again pulled her into the hall. He looked left and right making sure no one was about.

"Meet me at the stables in one hour." He waited for her reply. Jacqueline sighed and nodded. He turned then and snapped his fingers. "Oh, bring that red dress." He commanded his eyes sparkling with amusement, as she narrowed her eyes at him, but he turned away whistling before she could respond. Jacqueline watched his retreating form a minute, still frowning, before a slight smile curved her lips and she too turned to her quarters.

Devonshire cursed under his breath and turned to the shaking guard his eyes piercing.

"Which way did they go and how long ago did they leave?" The guard still shaking, only pointed to the left before managing to stutter.

"They left a..an h..our or..so..Captain." He gulped in air and then yelped as his Captain galloped away almost knocking him over. He straightened and regained his composure, now curious as to what was so important about two of the King's Musketeers anyway, before shrugging and continuing his duty.

D'Artagnan packed up the meal and turned to his companion.

"Jacqueline, I'm honored you wore the dress." His voice low as he assisted her onto her horse, his hands lingering longer than necessary. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding when she did not glare or scold him for it.

"You did say the red one, did you not?" She asked innocently batting her lashes to see if she could make him nervous.

"Yes, well I did not expect...I mean..thanks..." He gave up trying to speak as he could not gather his thoughts anymore. Jacqueline pretended to wipe her brow, covering a smile that she could not resist at her flirting success.

"Thank you for a nice afternoon." She paused making sure he was listening. "Maybe next time, I will even let you kiss me good-bye." She turned her horse and galloped off without waiting for a reply. D'Artagnan merely stared as her words sunk in.

"Next time?" He smiled at the thought before he stopped and remembered what else she had said.

"Kiss?" He quickly mounted his horse and took off after her.

Captain Edward Devonshire came silently into the clearing as he watched them disappear.

"Leponte, a female..." He mulled over the revelation. He smiled as he thought about his next move. "Well, well...the great D'Artagnan does have a weakness... For a criminal, a Jacqueline Roget disguised as Jacques Leponte of his Majesty's Musketeers." He reined his horse around and slowly started towards the palace so he would have time to makes his plans.


	8. More Questions Than Answers

**AN: Hey! Thanks to Daring for being my beta. She really had me working on this one1 ;) R&R as usual! Meg**

The four musketeers sat around the table as Siroc stirred and poured his latest invention. The hiss of steam and click of bottles had the four memorized. Siroc has invited them all to witness the final preparation of this new invention, but would not tell them what it was yet. All had been quiet in the few days since the discovery of the intruder's body, which had led to a general boredom and fustration among the comrades and the musketeers in general. The guard was still up at the garrison and the palace but it was more relaxed as each day passed and nothing happened. D'Artagnan was the first to break the unwonted silence.

"I can not believe Mazarin would be so careless as to order an attack and then leave the body for us to find. It's too sloppy and not well thought out, I mean sure it has to be him, but something does not add up correctly." D'Artagnan glanced at Siroc who now moved under the table.

"There seems to be more going on here." Siroc muttered from under the table as he checked the temperature of the mixture.

Jacqueline's mouth curled into a wry grimace. "Yeah, more questions without any answers."

"Are we even sure it was Mazarin's lackey? It could be a trick of Mazarin's to draw us in the wrong direction. Or someone else wanting to throw us off their scent and back at Mazarin." D'Artagnan continued absently fiddling with a bottle as he spoke. Jacqueline turned to glare at him causing him to throw his hands up in a surrender motion. "I'm just saying it's possible." He said defensively almost knocking over papers on the table which earned him a frown from Siroc.

"The Tattoo of the black obelisk was there." Ramon reminded him stiffly. "Mi amigo, what more proof do you require?"

"Oh! I got it!" Siroc announced holding up the vial of rather colorful contents. Ramon backed away wrinkling his nose from the smell.

"Dio! That smells horrible!" Ramon coughed waving his hands to clear the air. Jacqueline eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it for?" She asked taking a closer look. Ramon, meanwhile, looked absolutely horrified.

"That is not what I think it is, is it?" Ramon pointed at the vial. The Spaniard pointed at the vial, bushy black brows raised. "Please Siroc, not another love potion; the last one lasted forever! Dios mio--I get tired just thinking about it." He sat down and, then as if suddenly remembering something, turned and smiled at D'Artagnan. "Amigo, we never compared notes on how it worked for you," he paused thinking.

"No, this is a cure for a headache accompanied by nausea and sensitivity to light and noise." Four pairs of curious eyes met him. Siroc coughed to cover his embarrassment as he added, "some of the girls down at the cafe mentioned the ailment." D'Artagnan snickered and stood up patted Siroc on the back.

"Well, we are off to patrol. We will see you at the cafe later." D'Artagnan could not resist one last teasing look at his friend before he and Ramon left.

Jacqueline sat still thinking over the conversation, something was off. Suddenly, it came to her. Ramon said it was that day, the day D'Artagnan had came to help her. She remembered his odd questions and then his behavior when she tried to show him she was trusting him. It all fell into place.

She jumped up. "Oh!, that, that, two-faced lying..." She ran out of words. Siroc just stared at her confused. "He used that on me! That, that 'love potion.!'" She spat out at last.

Siroc remained quiet, knowing it was best if he didn't interupt her tirade, but Jacqueline had seemingly decided to come to terms with her frustrations inwardly. She dropped back down into her chair heavily, arms crossed and her forehead furrowed in concentration. For several minutes, the only sound was Siroc's stir-stick clinking against the glass as he added the final ingredient --crushed feverfew-- to his headache remedy. Privately, the inventor wondered if maybe his female companion would like to be the first to test out the elixir. He saw her gaze float over to the test-tube rack at his elbow, noting how she was now studying it with sudden and immense interest.

"Siroc," she began slowly, her tone oddly calm. "Do you think you can make a similar potion? One that will make the partaker feel affection for the first person they see?"

Siroc blinked twice to make sure this wasn't some bizarre dream. When she was still there waiting for his answer he frowned. "If I added a few things and took out an ingredient I suppose I could..." He was deep in thought and missed her smile. "Jacqueline he did you no harm, he did not take advantage of you, did he?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's the principle of the thing." When Siroc's frown stayed in place she sighed and added, "I just want him to taste a little of his own medicine." Siroc stared at her for several minutes before he relented.

"Give me about a day to get it right." He paused, "Jacqueline, do be careful."

Edward motioned the man forward as he sipped his ale. "What do you have for me?"

The man hid in the shadows nervously looking around, clutching the hat that would give away his identity.

"Tomorrow at noon, the same place. I heard them make the appointment this morn at practice. He won again."

The Captain showed no outward emotion at the news but slowly pulled out a coin and flipped it to the man.

"There's more where that came from, for information... _good_ information." He paused, eyeing the man who would spy on his comrades. "You know where to find me."

Devonshire stood and walked out without giving the nervous man, or anyone else, a second glance. He was confident that no one would betray him. He walked silently in the night his thoughts bringing a smile to his handsome face.

_So, D'Artagnan, you wish to take her to the cottage to woo her some more? Tsk, tsk! A wasted effort, my little naive musketeer._

He had plenty of time to set in place his plan. He would send someone early to check out the place, and then he would detain D'Artagnan so he could talk to the girl without disruptions first.

Siroc held out the vial. "Jacqueline, only a few drops, the whole thing, or even half of it could have lasting effects.. Efects I'm not sure entirely of." He looked uncertainly from the vial to Jacqueline and held back as she reached for it. "I have not had time to do proper testing on subjects."

"I promise, just two drops, no more. I only want to teach a lesson, not harm him." She took the vial and hugged him. "Thanks my friend."

she walked out and heading to the stables. D'Artagnan and Ramon had patrol this morn, which gave her time to get to the cottage and make preparations. She saddled her horse and took off for the cottage. Her thoughts swirled around, should she do this? Was it morally right? _Yes, he did it to_ _me,_she argued to herself. _He did, but does two wrongs make a right?_ She battled back and forth as she rode through the woods and past a stream not really seeing anything. She pulled her horse to a stop outside the tiny cottage. With the basket in hand, she set off to start. Humming a tune, she sat the basket down and pulled out the bread and cheese and set them on the platter. She pulled out a single cup and filled it with wine and added two drops of the vial's liquid to it and swished it around, sniffing it to be sure it had no odor. She glanced out at the sun and realized she had to hurry in order to beat D'Artagnan back to the garrison. She hurried out and mounted her horse galloping away not noticing the single horseman that silently passed her in the covering of bushes.

The Stranger looked around and saw the vial, thinking it to be a sleeping aid, poured the rest into the cup and headed out. The Captain would appreciate his efforts to drug the musketeer in order to make it easier to question him later. He never saw his captain, Edward, ride past him. He did not know that his captain would be coming to check on his preparations, Edward never felt the need to tell his men all the details.

Edward glanced around and saw the preparations that the girl had made, for it obviously had a female touch. He had come early, to make sure his man did not disturb anything that would set the girl off. He also wanted to be here when she arrived to set her at ease before he began the more nasty task of getting information he needed, however he could, he smiled to think of the pretty girl needing 'presuading' and how he would do just that. It need not be necessarily painful, if she was cooperative. He knew he was in for a wait, so he sat down and tore off a piece of bread munching quietly. His mouth grew dry and he reached for the cup and took a long swallow and then another draining half the cup. He sat it down his hands shaking causing the cup to topple over and spill the rest of its contents over the table. He coughed and clutched his chest grabbing at anything to keep him upright.


	9. Secrets And Lies

**AN: Please R&R and special thanks to Raven who was my beta for this chap. See my PS for French/Spanish translations.**

A soft breeze whispering was the only sound heard as the circle of men waited silently. The harsh darkness was softened by the torches that lined the walls. In the middle, a fire roared devouring the remains of a body that had been wrapped in a black cloak with a mask covering his face. A man turned and lifted his mask, showing his identity to the rest of the cloaked men.

"Gentleman, a traitor lies dead." Mazarin paused as he eyed the group suspiciously. "We have taken care of one man who would put plans into motion without the consent of this council." A few men shifted uncomfortably with these words. "We have a time table to remove the king from power and transfer it to us. We must wait for the correct time or all is lost." Nods followed this last comment. "Anyone else who chooses to not be patient will suffer the same fate." He gestured towards the ashes that were on the stone slab, all that was left of the man. "Dismissed!" The men dispersed in a hurry, exiting through the gates into the mysterious fog that had settled over the city. Mazarin stepped over to his guards. "Where is Edward?" One man stepped forward.

"Your Grace, he has gone on a secret mission, something to do with the musketeers. He said it was for you." Mazarin was silent for several moments.

"Yes, yes... Send him to me when he returns." He turned and pushed a stone in the wall to reveal the tunnel that lead to his office. The smoke from the ashes still glowing behind him suddenly went out.

"D'Artagnan!" Duval's shout echoed across the garrison. Jacqueline raised her eyebrows at him. D'Artagnan shrugged giving her an I-don't-know look.

"You go on, I'll be right behind you." He said dismounting and heading over to Duval. Jacqueline rolled her eyes but turned her horse and trotted off leisurely to the cottage.

"The King requests a report on the investigation right away." D'Artagnan looked back over his shoulder at Jacqueline's disappearing figure frowning.

"Does it have to be me?" He asked impatiently. Duval raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Edward said you were helpful on the mission and might have something to add. In fact, The King was most insistent on speaking to you directly." Duval gestured towards the door. D'Artagnan sighed and left. He pondered why Edward would tell Louie that he was helpful. The man seemed to pretend he didn't exist most of the time. He only ever spoke to Jacqueline and Ramon. D'Artagnan thought it was all very suspicious sounding.

"Ah! Musketeer D'Artagnan, his majesty wishes to see you right away." The footman turned and led the way into the king's private quarters.

"D'Artagnan, thank god!" Louie said with relief. He then turned to the footman. "Leave us, all of you." The servants bowed and exited the room quickly, leaving the two alone.

"I am surrounded by idiots!" Louie whined at him. "Mazarin, he thinks I don't see how deceptive he is, but I do." D'Artagnan barely kept his jaw from hitting the floor. The King was getting some backbone at last. Louie paced the room. "I have known for a while that Mazarin can not be fully trusted, that he is attracted to power." Louie fisted his hands and made a face, turning back to his trusted musketeer. "I also know there is little to be done about it right now." D'Artagnan nodded in agreement with his king's assessment of the situation. " I need the help of my musketeers, particular my most loyal ones." Louie explained. "Now, I have papers to sign, clothes to pick out, lessons to begin." Louie said changing the subject rather abruptly. D'Artagnan stepped aside as Louie started pacing again. "It is all very tiring you understand." D'Artagnan pretended to understand to pacify him, hoping his king would get to the point of this interview quickly. "I am going to need some sword practice, I have basic understanding, father saw to that, but I need more."

"You want me to tutor you?" D'Artagnan asked stunned. Louie nodded, brushing the question off as unimportant.

"It will be our little surprise." Louie added eyeing D'Artagnan.

Jacqueline pulled on the reins and stopped her horse just beyond the cottage. She jumped down and pulled out her dress. It was a soft velvet in a deep, green color. Her hand lingered over the fabric, sighing to herself, before she looked carefully around and changed into it. She bent forward and fluffed out her hair, free from it's tie. The view from where she stood was beautiful. And the day would only get better, as she taught her haughty friend a lesson in manners with regards to the women he hoped to one day win. Her face turned pale as Edward Devonshire stepped out of the cottage and gave her a long, slow perusal.

"Ah ! Le beau Jacqueline Roget, je vous rencontre dans la personne enfin ! " He said smooth as any courtier. Jacqueline had never been the swooning type, but if there was any chance of it, now was it. He reached her side and pulled her hand to his mouth. "My lady, shall we go in and dine?" Jacqueline finally regained her senses and pulled her rapier from the bag at her feet, fear griping her heart and causing her thoughts to run wild.

"Je combattrai à ma mort avant que je me fie un d'hommes de Mazarin Cardinaux." She snarled at him. Edward sighed and pulled his rapier out.

"Ma dame," he started and then it took most of his concentration to block her attack. His opinion of her grew as he saw her talent and determination. He did not attack her, merely blocked her attempts to kill him. Finally, he saw his chance, he blocked, then thrusted up, while grabbing her arm. Her rapier landed with a thud on the ground and she straightened and closed her eyes, waiting, bravely for him to kill her. She was not afraid to die, but her work was not done, and she had not had a chance to tell D'Artagnan what he really meant to her.

"Ma dame, I know who you are, and what you are accused of. I also know you masquerading as the musketeer, Le Ponte. I wish only to speak to you, you have my word." She opened her eyes and starred now, surprise showing, but also weariness. He guided her into the cottage and gently urged her to sit, handing her wine and some of the bread and cheese she had brought earlier. He poured himself some wine and drank a sip, knowing she was watching and waiting to see if it was some trick. He then tore off a piece of bread and used his dagger to cut a hunk of cheese and he ate them, only then did she start to eat as well. Silence reigned for several minutes, before she sat her wine down and addressed him.

"If you have not told Mazarin about me, what do you intend to do?" She asked nervously. He smiled slowly, making her stomach roll.

"I intend to win you." He stated boldly.

D'Artagnan pulled his horse to a stop suddenly, nearly causing himself to be unseated. He starred at the scene before his eyes. Jacqueline, his beautiful lady, was talking to Edward, Captain of the Cardinal's Guards, his heart almost stopped. Jacqueline's secret was out, her life would be in danger. He grabbed his rapier, but stopped as Edward leaned forward and captured Jacqueline's lips with his own. The kiss seemed to last forever. Finally, he stepped back and smiled at her.

"Until next time, Ma dame." D'Artagnan reined his horse around and galloped away, furious. She had shared her secret with this man. She, who closely guarded everything, who didn't even tell him till she was forced to. D'Artagnan felt his heart break into hundreds of tiny pieces. He was so involved with his pain, he did not hear Ramon shouting his name at first.

"Mi dios, what is wrong?" Ramon asked him. D'Artagnan dismounted and stalked off to Siroc's lab. Ramon was on his heels, he grabbed him and spun him around. "Mi amigo, talk to me." Siroc looked up curiously.

"She was with Edward, he knows." Siroc just waited, as Ramon gasped.

"Mi dios, we have to help her!" D'Artagnan shook his head.

"No, she told him, he was," he paused making a face. "kissing her, and she let him." Siroc frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Jacqueline, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." D'Artagnan plopped down.

"Yes, she likes him, and everything I've done for her, for us, was for nothing. She made it clear, she prefers him to me." Ramon patted him on the back.

"What will you do?" Ramon asked him.

"I will ignore her as she once did me, I will pretend she means nothing to me." He stopped and thought of Louie. "I have a duty to my king, once that is finished, I will leave, leave her to him." Siroc and Ramon exchanged a concerned look as their comrade stood and exited the room, both knowing he was probably heading to the tavern and would more than likely return drunk.

**Anps: I used the free translator. Edward tells Jacqueline that at last, he meets the beautiful Jacqueline Roget in person. Jacqueline responds with she will fight to the death before she trusts a man of Cardinal Mazarin. Ma dame is French for My Lady, and Mi dios, is Spanish for My God. Just for your reference.**


End file.
